Frames for spectacles are known, substantially consisting of two temples or side-pieces, hinged on opposite sides to a lateral part, in Italian also called the “snout”, of a front supporting component for the lenses, so as to be able to be rotated from a closed position substantially parallel to the “snout”, to an open position substantially perpendicular to the “snout”.
Frames for spectacles are also known, in which the temples are hinged to the front component in such a manner as to allow, apart from a rotation from the closed position to the open position, a partial inclination of the temples towards the outside with respect to the normal position of use, in order to facilitate the user in putting on and taking off the spectacles.
This type of frame is normally provided with elastic return means, provided for example with springs, rubber blocks, steel elements with a memory or others, defining an elastic hinge-type connection between the temples and the front component, so as to allow the temples to return automatically to their open position.
The elastic means normally used, however, is disposed in such a manner that it exerts torsion stresses on the mechanical components of the hinges, which cause an increase in wear of the components and, with time, deformations and/or breakages thereof.
In order to limit such deformations and breakages, it is known to make the hinges with materials highly resistant to said torsion stresses, or to design hinges with particular solutions, normally consisting of a large number of components, such as springs, sliders, cams or other, which guarantee a longer duration of the hinge.
However, these solutions are particularly expensive and not always compatible with the design and lightness of the frame.
Moreover, in most of the known hinge/return means systems, there are in any case screws present, or other attachment elements, of very limited size which require specific tools and extremely precise assembly operations.
Elastic hinges are also known, provided with a cursor element able to slide with respect to the temple due to the effect of the thrust of the spring, and protruding outside the temple in order to define the limit positions of opening and closing of the temple with respect to the front component.
The parts of the cursor that protrude outside the lateral bulk of the temple are limitative, however, in terms of the possible aesthetic conformations of the temple, and are a complication with regard to the making of the cursor itself, both in terms of production and also in terms of functionality, also considering the size and tolerances required.
Furthermore, the solution with the cursor protruding outside the temple entails a thickening of the male/female pivots of the hinge in order to guarantee adequate abutment surfaces of the protruding portion and the correct pivoting of the parts, with a consequent increase in production costs, and also the possibility of knocking against the temples of the user when the spectacles are worn.
One purpose of the present invention is therefore to achieve a frame for spectacles of the type with temples at least partly inclinable elastically towards the outside beyond the normal position of use, where the hinges have a prolonged resistance over time, limiting the risk of deformation and breakages of the mechanical components and without needing to use materials that are highly resistant to torsion or stresses or particular design solutions.
Another purpose of the present invention is to achieve a frame for spectacles which solves said disadvantages of the state of the art, simply and economically, using components that are easy to assemble and that need little or no maintenance and are not subject to wear.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.